


House Sweet Home

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil pack to move into their new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Plushie or Furry

"Thank you very much," said Phil. "I hope your parents are very happy in Colorado Springs."

"I think they will be. I hope so, anyway, and, um... good luck to you both. You seem really.... happy together."

"Thank you."

Phil stood up as soon as the young woman did, and Clint followed suit. Phil put his hand out across the table and the woman shook it, and Clint figured he was supposed to do the same, so he did. She smiled at them one more time, and left the room.

"That went very well, now all we have left is the other documents you asked me to draw up." Phil sat down again, and so did Clint. He'd resisted so far, but now he reached out under the big conference table and put a hand on Phil's knee. Phil covered it with his own and squeezed. Clint relaxed. Phil had this. Everything was OK. Everything was happening the way it was supposed to.

The lawyer opened another folder and put a stack of documents in front of each of them.

"The first one is the Durable Power of Attorney, if you'll please initial each page and sign at the bottom."

Phil turned to look at Clint.

"You're sure about this?"

"'Course I'm sure, Phil. I already did the medical proxy stuff at, ah... work" he said, glancing at the lawyer, "years ago. There's no one I trust to make decisions for me more than you. What about you - you've got family, are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"OK then."

Phil smiled fondly, "OK then." He picked up the pen and initialed the bottom of each page of the document before signing his name on the last page. Then again, on the second set. Clint did the same with the copies in front of him.

"The next set is your wills, again, please initial each page and sign at the bottom."

Phil's will left his half of the house and its contents to Clint, and the rest of his assets to his two sisters and their children. Clint's left everything he owned to Phil, passing to "The Boys and Girls Clubs of America Madison Square / New York City" should Phil die before (or, considering their line of work, with) him. Clint had tried to convince Phil to let him leave his assets to Phil's family, but Phil wouldn't let him. 

"You've never met them, and maybe you never will. Pick a good cause or a charity you believe in instead," Phil had insisted. 

Phil and Clint passed the folders to the lawyer, who witnessed the documents.

"Excellent, I'll have your copies of everything forwarded to you at your new address as soon as possible. Congratulations, gentlemen."

"That's it?" Clint asked.

"That's it. You now co-own a house and are each other's power of attorney and legal beneficiary. You have every protection that New York State law can currently provide for your... ah... partnership."

"Well, we'd better get home and finish packing." Phil said, before either of them could start freaking out.

It had taken them three months to get here from the night that Phil had been drugged by a mad scientist and as a result had told Clint that he wanted them to buy a house together. They'd started looking, a mission had interrupted, they'd looked some more, and missions had interrupted again, but three weeks ago they'd seen a house that they both fell in love with almost immediately. It was nothing special, and that was, maybe, why they both loved it. It was normal. Average. Ordinary. A regular house on a regular street, somewhere that they could retreat to from the insanity of their work lives. Somewhere that they could carve out a little piece of the real world, and maybe a little bit of peace and tranquility, just for the two of them. 

It was being sold by the daughter of an elderly couple who had decided that they had had enough of New York winters (and noise, pollution, crime, and politics, not to mention the cost of living) and were re-locating to Colorado Springs for their retirement. The house needed a little bit of work, but nothing major. They'd quickly settled on a figure just shy of the asking price, and (after another mission), the deal had closed without a hitch. 

Now, paperwork complete and keys in hand, they headed back to the apartment. The movers were due at nine the next morning, and thanks to a mission running long last week, they still weren't finished packing.

"What are you doing with that?" Clint asked, his voice slightly shrill as he caught sight of Phil stuffing something into a garbage bag.

"I'm throwing it out."  
"No! Give it to me!" Clint grabbed the fuzzy pink pillow out of Phil's hands and cuddled it against his chest as if he was afraid Phil was going to try to tear it away from him.

The pillow had appeared in the apartment one day soon after Clint had moved in. Phil didn't think anything of it. Clint had moved in with a duffle bag full of clothes, another of gear, and two boxes, one of books and magazines, and comics, and another full of odds and ends that he shoved into the corner on the side of the closet that Phil had cleaned out for him, and never unpacked. Then over the next few weeks, as Clint got more comfortable with sharing Phil's space, other things turned up, some of which he recognized as souvenirs from missions or gifts from Nat. Phil realized that Clint was bringing things that he had squirreled away in various hidey-holes home.

The pink fuzzy pillow didn't really fit with the rest of Clint's possessions or Phil's decor, so he just assumed it was something Clint had somehow acquired and brought home rather than throwing out. Clint had some pack-rat tendencies that Phil was only now starting to fully understand, since the two boxes he had moved in with had somehow, in just under 8 months, expanded to six. But the pink fuzzy pillow had become a fixture in the apartment, usually living on the sofa, and always somehow migrating to Phil's favourite corner. Phil had woken up more than once to find that Clint had stuffed it under his head when he'd fallen asleep on the sofa or at the dining room table over his paperwork.

But now Clint was holding onto the slightly ratty fuzzy pink pillow as if Phil had just tried to throw away his childhood teddy bear... 

"Clint," he said gently, "It's OK. I should have asked. If you want to keep it, that's fine. I wasn't thinking. I should have realized it was important to you. I'm sorry."

"That's OK." Clint turned his back and started opening boxes, looking for one that had room at the top to stuff the pillow into. Phil saw that the tips of his ears had turned bright red.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I sleep with it when you're away," Clint said quietly, turning back to face Phil, pillow still clutched in his hand. 

"Why?" The question was out of Phil's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Because it's fuzzy." 

"I can see that it's fuzzy." Phil smiled, reached out, and stroked it with the back of his hand, trying to both lighten the mood and show Clint that he was OK with whatever reasons Clint had for holding onto it. "It's a fuzzy pink pillow." 

"It reminds me of you." 

"A pink fuzzy pillow reminds you of me?" Clint nodded. 

"How?" Phil very carefully didn't grin or laugh or do anything to make Clint feel he was being teased.

Clint sighed, took a step closer to Phil, and reached out to slip his hand up under the old, worn t-shirt that Phil was wearing while they packed. Clint carded his fingers through Phil's chest hair. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I... yeah."

"Really."

"Yeah, OK?" Clint started to blush again, and started to move away. Phil grabbed his wrist, to stop him, a stupid, sappy grin on his face.

"I love you. And I wear your t-shirts to bed when you're away."

"You do?"

"Yup."

"Oh. I love you too, by the way."

"Good."

"Yeah, really good." Clint put the pillow down on top of a box and pulled Phil into a hug. Phil rested his chin on Clint's shoulder and slid one hand into his hair.

"Did we really just buy a house together?" Clint asked

"Yes, we really did."

"Phil, I... Thank you. For... just thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
